In a solid state imaging device, in order to reduce the depth of a photoelectric conversion layer according to the miniaturization of a pixel, there is proposed a method of using Ge that has a smaller bandgap than Si. However, for Ge, the sensitivity of red light is high, but the sensitivity of blue light is low.